Nick & Judy After Hours
by NickWildeIsMyLife
Summary: My first fanfic…


"Stop right there!" Shouted Judy Hopps as her and Nick chased after Lucas, a humanoid black cat, through Savannah Central. He was carrying a suitcase full of money he had stolen from the bank. He went around corners, into alleys, and went wherever else he could to try to escape the officers, but Nick and Judy were right on his tail. Right when Lucas thought he had lost them in an alley, Nick yelled "Gotcha!" as he popped out from around the corner and tackled him down. Judy put handcuffs on Lucas and took him to the police station.

Nick and Judy returned home after a day of hard work. "Phew," Judy said, "I don't see why these criminals even try!" Nick laughed. "Haha, we're just too good for them," he explained. "You're just too good for me," Judy said in a quiet, seductive voice. Nick slightly blushed and grew a light smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Judy. "You always know the perfect thing to say," Nick whispered in her ear. "I love you," "I love you too, ya dumb fox," Judy replied. Nick released her from the hug as he slid his hands onto her shoulders. They made eye contact as Nick slowly approached her face.

He licked her cheek slowly, from the bottom the the top. Judy let out a soft little moan. Nick felt the tip of his red penis slightly come out of its sheath. He moved in again, this time for a kiss, as he tilted his head and closed his eyes. Their lips pressed together slowly. Nick slipped his tongue into Judy's mouth as she ran her warm hand up his shirt. She rubbed her hand up and down his body, on Nick's stomach, up to his chest, and back down again. He was becoming more and more erect by the second. They took a break and Nick said "Now I have to return the favor," as he unbuttoned his shirt with a smirk on his face.

Nick took Judy's police vest off as he slipped his tongue right back into her mouth. To her surprise, Nick suddenly ran his hand up Judy's shirt. He groped her small breasts as she silently moaned. "How about we just set this aside?" said Nick as he pulled off Judy's shirt. She noticed Nick's bulging erection through his pants. Their lips separated and Judy said in almost a whisper, "Take your pants off," as she bit her lip thinking about having it inside of her. He slowly slid off his pants, revealing his large red penis. Judy was shocked when she saw that it was more than half as long as one of her ears, not even fully erect. "Oh Nick," she moaned, "It's so big!" Nick had a smug smirk on his face. "Well?"

Judy knelt down on her knees and began to jerk it slowly. "Mmm," Nick moaned. His penis was almost fully out of its sheath, except for the knot. Judy began to lick it from tip to base. Nick moaned again, a bit louder this time. "Oh fuck, Judy," he moaned, "It feels so good." "Trust me, I'm just warming up," she said. She slowly put the tip of his penis into her mouth and started to throat it about halfway. "Oh Carrots…don't stop…" Nick moaned. He put one hand behind her head, lightly pushing it further down on his dick.

His knot was slowly pushing out, and eventually his cock became about 5 inches long. "Can you fit it all?" asked Nick. Judy stopped sucking and nervously said "I-I don't think so…" Nick did that signature smirk of his. "You don't know unless you try," he said. Judy slowly inserted the penis into her mouth. She managed to get to the knot before gagging and taking it out. She slightly tasted a very faint taste of cum. "Haha, you're better than I thought, Carrots," Nick said. Judy looked up into Nick's eyes as she continued to suck his dick. "Ughh," he moaned, "You're so good at that." To Nick's surprise, Judy suddenly stopped and said "I want you inside of me."

"Wow, someone's a little excited," Nick said as Judy pulled down her pants and laid down on her back. She stared at him and asked "Well? What are you waiting for?" Nick had a dirty grin on his face. "I have to get it wet first," he said. He slowly slid his tongue into her pussy. "Ughh," she moaned. Nick flicked his tongue up and down inside. "Oh, Nick, your tongue feels so good inside me," she moaned. "You taste so good," Nick moaned. She put one hand behind Nick's head, just as he had done before, and shoved his face in her pussy. He ate her out like no tomorrow. "NICK! UGHH! DON'T STOP!" She moaned in a loud, high pitched voice.

"Alright, enough messing around," said Nick as he rubbed his dick against Judy's pussy. It almost went up to her chest. She looked at it fearfully. "It-it won't fit…" she said. "We'll see about that," he replied. He slowly inserted it inside her. "Oh, Nick…" she moaned. He could only go about halfway before it got too tight. Her pussy stretched all the way out to her thighs. "Go deeper," she moaned. "I don't want to hurt you, Carrots," Nick said worriedly. "I'll tell you if you're hurting me. Just go deeper," she replied. "If you say so," said Nick. He shoved his dick inside all the way up to the knot. "Ughh!" Judy loudly moaned. "Too far?" he asked. Judy smirked and said "I said I'd tell you if you hurt me." Nick continued to fuck her to his knot. Judy moaned with every thrust, "Ughh, ughh, oh god, don't stop Nick!" Nick panted with with tongue out.

"Oh Judy, I'm gonna c-" Nick started to say until Judy interrupted him. "Pull out!" she shouted. He pulled out. "Oops, false alarm," Nick said with a smirk on his face. "Now you have to finish me off." "Oh, you dirty fox," Judy replied. She made eye contact with him as she wrapped her mouth around his penis and started throating it. Nick lightly pulled on her ears with one hand. "Mmm," Judy moaned, sending vibrations up his dick. She started sucking faster. "C-Carrots…I'm so close," Nick moaned. He pushed her head down to the knot and came into her mouth. "Ooh fuck…" Nick moaned. Judy swallowed all of it. "Mmm, tastes good," she said.

After getting all cleaned up, Judy noticed that Nick had already fallen asleep. She curled up next to him and closed her eyes. "I had an amazing night, Nick," she said, and kissed him softly on the lips.


End file.
